Computer terminals are commonly used by individuals to perform a variety of activities. However, despite the proliferation of mobile devices, mobile devices operate disparate from computer terminals. Moreover, mobile devices are typically not configured allow a user to perform various network activities, seamlessly and with ease, across various channels. Also, performing network activities via the mobile device typically requires navigation of multiple device interfaces and the mobile device is typically configured to perform a certain requested activity using only a predetermined network channel. A needs exists for systems and methods for improving the functionality and connectivity of mobile devices for performing activities.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs and also provides improvement to technology by improving the functionality of a mobile device to convert the mobile device into a secure channel identifier for resource management. Moreover, the present invention configures the mobile device a central control for seamless multi-channel operative communication across a plurality of networked devices for performing network activities.